Of Warriors Long Ago
by kuramagal
Summary: When the twins return home injured, it causes Erestor to remember things he'd much rather forget.


**Of Warriors Long Ago**

**Kuramagal**

The twins return home badly injured from hunting but will their injuries cause more than just physical pain?

Papers, lots and lots of paperwork and the scary part was that he couldn't even see his desk under all of that paperwork. But he knew that eventually it would all be finished. And it would be, after all he was the chief advisor of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and it was his duty to do so; even when it was a rather…painful duty.

Erestor did feel slightly too in demand, like someone was trying to pull him in twenty different directions at once. But after being Elrond's chief advisor for more than three thousand years he was used to it. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before…several, hundred times.

Ever since Elrond had taken in Estel it seemed that he had more paperwork. He didn't mind though, not at all, in fact he was happier than he had been in years. More paper work meant that Elrond had less time to devote to it and Erestor knew that the loss of time was because of a little being that was fast asleep on his balcony. Estel had brought back life to Elrond home, to Erestor that was worth an elven lifetime of paperwork, and that, was a _lot_ of papers.

He looked at the sweet child who was curled up in a chair, one hand being used to suck his thumb the other tangled in the folds of the blanket. Erestor smiled, such a sweet child Estel was. Many of the elves of Rivendell believed he disliked children and often kept them away from him. That was not the case at all. Erestor had grown up an only child and so babies and small children had frightened him at first.

He could remember how he had shaken when Elrond had handed Elladan to him right after the twins had been born. He had been so nervous about holding the little ones, but after seeing the trust and love in the child's eyes he knew he had nothing to be afraid of … or perhaps it was the taunts that Glorfindel kept sending his way. Either way, he was about the same with Arwen, but that was not the case with Estel.

Perhaps it was because he had not seen Estel as an infant, but Erestor had not feared harming the child by holding him and so had not avoided him. It was because of this fact that when Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins were busy, Estel's favorite place to reside was Erestor's room. There they would past their early afternoons together. Estel would watch Erestor do work of some kind and then sometime later go out to the chair on the balcony and fall asleep. Then a few moments later, Erestor would rise from his work and cover the child with a blanket. Indeed they had grown to have such a rhythm, that Erestor came to anticipate the little one's visits and would grow worried if Estel was ever late.

_Such was the case today_; Erestor thought as he looked up from the document he was writing. His eyes traveled once more to the familiar spot. Estel's cheeks were rosy in his sleep and his curls were mussed and tangled. Erestor smiled, Estel was their baby. Then seconds later, he frowned when he saw that the child had already kicked off his blanket. Erestor knew that it was normal for the little one to do this, but not until an hour or so later. Erestor shook his head with a smile; he knew the little one far too well. Shrugging, he rose to cover the child once more. When he did so, however his elvish grace and smooth movements were marred when a flash of pain shot up his back. Suddenly the world and its surroundings spun and he had to clutch his desk to keep from falling in an ungracious heap on the floor.

When the ground finally went back to where it was supposed to be, namely below his feet; Erestor drew in a shaky breath. _That hadn't happened in…nearly twenty years_, he thought as he shook his head. When the pain dulled, he slowly lowering himself back down into his seat. His mind was racing with questions and possible answers the first of which being that this wasn't supposed to happen.

Erestor shook his head and put a hand on his back, touching where the source of the pain was. _A sword, _his mind thought, _who knew a sword could do this much damage? _Erestor shook his head once more and then gently rubbed the injury. When the pain had lessened, he placed his hands on his desk, and gingerly pushed his body to standing position.

He waited for the pain to come again and thankfully it didn't. So he moved slowly out to the veranda and sat heavily beside the small figure, which didn't stir. Erestor, pain forgotten momentarily, smiled at the little one. Estel was a beautiful child, he thought. And though he had very little elvish blood, Erestor could still see many of the Noldor traits in him. First, he had the dark ebony hair that Elrond's family prized, save the fact that his was curly instead of sleek and straight. Second, he spoke their language with as much, or more, fluency that any elf. However, the part that made him most elvish in Erestor mind, were his eyes. They were the most magnificent grey, which both Elrond and his sons shared.

Erestor smiled gently and pulled the blanket tightly around the little child and after, making sure his dreams were sweet he rose slowly to go back to his work. He had just finished a letter to Mirkwood, when the door swung open with a great force. Erestor blinked in surprise when he realized that a healer stood at his door.

"My Lord Erestor!" the young healer panted. Erestor watched his movements; they were frantic and agitated and he found himself growing more and more so. The only reasons healers ever came to his half of the Last Homely Home in such a state was when someone…important was very grievously injured. "Please, Lord Elrond bids you to come quick to the healing ward. It's his sons! They have been wounded!"

Erestor rose from his desk faster than he thought possible. He was about to rushed out, but stopped when he saw a small hand hanging off the edge of the chair, "Estel," he murmured, and then he looked at the healer. "Take care of Estel. I can find my own way to the healing ward," he said softly. Then without another word he sidestepped the other and rushed down the hallway; his dark robes billowing behind him.

Erestor's mind was racing with the possible injuries that the twins could have received on such a simple mission. He sighed, anything was possible with those two, but for Elrond to call him to the healing ward…things must be bad. _Worse…_Erestor corrected himself, things were _worse_ than normal. Elrond would never have called him to the healing ward if one of them had broken half of his ribs or both of his legs. Those were only considered bad injures for the twins. Whatever these new injures were; they were most defiantly worse. He sighed, the twins had to have a whole new vocabulary for their injures. Erestor could only shake his head as he hurried down another flight of steps.

Like most of the elves in Imladris, Erestor had been trained in the art of healing. But because of past events, it was rare for Elrond to ask his help with such things. _Things are truly bad then…or are they worse? _Erestor was about to raise his hands in holy horror, when he realized where he was standing. Erestor found himself right outside of the healing ward. Bracing himself for what ever he might find, he took a deep breath and swung open the doors.

The air inside was heavy with the scent of blood and the general atmosphere in the room was panicked and it only took Erestor a few moments to identify the source. There lying on the beds were two beings that would have looked more alive among the dead than the living. Erestor sealed his heart, as any healer knew; he could allow any feelings for the patient, or patients as the case may be, to get in the way of what had to happen. _Even when they are the sons of your lord, and, _the little voice in his head said,_ your two favorite students._ Erestor mentally reminded himself that talking with the little voice in his head constituted as a sign of madness. Then, after silencing his mind, he looked over the bodies of his students with the eyes of a healer.

Elladan's back had been torn open by what looked like a poorly sharpened sword, and his shield arm looked badly broken. Erestor's mind spun when he saw the injury, he knew know why Elrond had called him, but he almost wished he had stayed in his office. Blocking out his emotions, he looked over the wound once more. His mathematical mind calculated that the only way this could have happened was if he had thrown himself in front of an oncoming attack. Puzzled by exactly how this had transpired, Erestor turned his gaze to the other twin.

Elrohir's body lacked the grievous looking slash, but made up for it with the three arrows that stuck out from it. One which protruded from his right shoulder, the second that had hit him in the middle of his thigh and finally the third that was lodged in his chest. Erestor grimaced in spite of himself, the arrows were all dangerous, but the one in his chest worried him the most. If it was lodged between two ribs it might have punctured a lung and if it had done that… Erestor shook his head and forced his mind to analyze more of the twin's wounds, to stop thinking. His eyes then trailed down to Elrohir's ankle with was swollen to thrice its normal size. _Broken, _Erestor sighed, thankful he found no more wounds after the previous; however he did see one additional thing that scared him more than anything else. Both of the twin's eyes were closed.

"Erestor," Elrond greeted, he looked anxious but pleased to see the other advisor. "I'm glad you have come, my friend." Elrond shifted slightly allowing the advisor some room at the table where he was removing the arrows from Elrohir's body. Erestor did not delay, and moved towards his lord's side.

"How has this come to be?" he asked, as he assessed the younger twin's broken ankle determining the best way to set it.

"Orcs. Glorfindel says the twins went a few miles ahead of them to do some scouting. When they reached them they found a blood bath. He said that they arrived only just in time," Elrond said, with remarkable calmness as he pulled the arrow out of his son shoulder.

"And what of Glorfindel? I have not seen him." Erestor asked looking up briefly for the said elf. As he did so he motioned for a healer to hold Elrohir's shoulders. Then with as much skill and speed as he could, he quickly set the broken ankle. The figure on the bed did not stir, which Erestor eternally grateful for.

"He took a hit to his leg. It was nothing serious, the healers are patching him up as we speak," Elrond said, moving closer to Erestor in order to remove the arrow from his son's thigh. "It was nothing grievous, nothing like this…" Elrond cut himself off.

"It will heal, Elrond. You have seen worse," Erestor offered, as he splinted Elrohir's ankle expertly.

"Yes, but at what price? Elladan's wound…" Elrond said more to himself, upon hearing his own thoughts voiced he immediately turned to his chief advisor, "Forgive me, Erestor," he said, he voice full of remorse and regret, "I spoke without thinking."

Erestor smiled tightly, "Do not worry. You have said nothing wrong."

Elrond, however seemed to disagree. He opened his mouth to say more, but Erestor cut him off, "I mean it Elrond. You have said nothing that has offended anyone here. Let pay attention to this of your sons, for the next of his wounds requires your attention," Erestor said, inclining his head towards the arrow which was still protruding from the younger twin's chest. "And then we will still need to check your healers' progress on Elladan. For last I looked he still needs your care," Erestor continued, glancing over his shoulder to where three healers stood crowded around the still figure of Elrond's oldest son.

Elrond nodded, and continued upward to the chest wound. His hand's shook slightly as he reached for the arrow, but once they tightened around the black shaft, the shaking subsided. "His mail prevented the arrow from penetrating his ribcage and puncturing a lung," Elrond said softly. He nodded to the healer and Erestor; both placed their hands on the twin's body to prevent him from moving. The healer placed his hands, as well as his weight, on the twin's shoulders and then with a firm pull Elrond pulled the arrow from his son's chest.

Elrohir's body lurched up when Elrond pulled the arrow from it. But thanks to the Erestor and the healer's hands, he did no damage to himself. When he had finished, Elrond, with Erestor's help, dressed the injury and placed a warm blanket over his son's still frame. "Clean him," he said to a healer nearby. The healer nodded, and then set about to do as his lord ordered. Meanwhile, Erestor and Elrond went to aid the other healer's with Elladan's wounds.

The healers hadn't made much progress. Although the broken arm had been set and bandaged. There was still the daunting task of the slash in his back. Elrond looked to the leader of three in puzzlement. "Why hasn't this been sutured?" he asked.

The leader cleared his throat before beginning. "We have tried, my lord. But we are unable to stop the bleeding enough to suture the wound. We weren't sure how to proceed with this."

Elrond waved away his explanation. "That is fine. Erestor and I will proceed from here. You are free to watch my other son for any sign that he is waking."

Erestor internally smiled at the paradox of his lord's words, but said nothing. Instead he found himself thinking back to darker times, _no, _he ordered his mind, _not now, not today, not ever!_ However, his mind had other plans, he soon found himself remember darkness, pain, and finally awakening truth.

"Erestor!" the advisor dimly heard Elrond calling his name.

"Yes?" he questioned, heaving himself out of the nightmare which lurked in the corners of his mind.

Elrond was looking at him with a peculiar expression on his face. "Perhaps, you should go sit down," Elrond offered, his healers eyes scanning Erestor looking for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"No," Erestor said, shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"You are sure? Honestly, I can proceed without you," Erestor mentally shook his head at Elrond's words. Although they were thoughtful and kind, they were completely untrue. Elrond, despite his words, needed Erestor's help and no one else was capable at this moment. In fact the only three other elves who knew how to handle this type of wound were all currently being tended to by healers. Erestor very much doubted that Elladan or Elrohir would be able to help them with this injury and since Glorfindel was currently out of the room, Erestor knew he was the only one present, who could help.

"I mean it when I say that I am fine," Erestor said forcibly, thought not rudely.

Elrond nodded. "Very well then," he said and then he pulled back the binding which, until this time, had kept Elladan from losing all of his blood. "We're going to have to suture the wound," the lord said. "If we don't it won't heal."

Erestor nodded. The sight of the mangled back didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would. _That's because you've seen it several times before, _the annoying voice inside his head was back again. Erestor once again berated himself and the voice for bring him closer to clinical insanity.

"I'll need you to hold his skin closer together with these tongs," Elrond said once again interrupting his thoughts as he handing him a sterilized silver instrument. Erestor blanched at the thought, but took the tongs with as steady of a hand as he could. _This was what they did when the sword…_

"Erestor!" Elrond's voice pulled him from the dark nightmares. The advisor looked up at his lord; Elrond's gaze showed far more understanding than Erestor wanted to see in it. "It was not fair of me to ask you to do this," Elrond said, his hand reaching out for the silver instrument. "I'm sorry mellon-nin –" he began once more, but Erestor stopped him.

"_No_, Elrond!" Erestor said his voice rang through the ward, sharp and dangerous. Several other healers turned to look at them. "There is no one else; I must do this." Erestor had never in his life raised his voice to Elrond. There had been times when he had wanted to but never dared; but this time he hadn't been able to stop it. "There is no one else and I'm capable," Erestor's voice was still like ice.

Elrond lowered his eyes, "Of course," he relented and then he moved his hand, which had been groping for the instrument, away. "Then we shall begin," Elrond said, his voice once again that of a healer, distinguished and curt. "I'll need you to hold this part of his skin together," Elrond said, indicating to where the cut began at Elladan's lower back. As Erestor moved forward to do as he was asked, Elrond began to thread a large needle.

Erestor brought the instrument over the wound and clamped it tightly over the skin, holding both sides close together. Elrond nodded, and then brought his newly threaded needle over. "Hold the skin tightly, but do not pull it," Elrond instructed as he positioned the needle.

Erestor did as Elrond ordered the whole time praying that the lord wouldn't notice the fine sheen of sweat that had formed on his brow.

As he held the twin's skin together with the tongs, memories he had held at bay for years, centuries came swirling back into his mind. Suddenly, he was transported to another place and time. Erestor saw only blackness and in that swirling blackness, he could hear voices. First soft and then loud, finally when the volume became constant he could hear what they were saying.

_All he could feel was pain. It shot up his body in hot, feverish waves. It attacked him every time he took a breath of air to combat it, and pulsed when he didn't. The pain was so intense that for a few moments all of his other senses refused to acknowledge what was going on around him. However, when he finally had it to a tolerable level he began to hear voices. First they were so soft and distant that it sounded as thought they were being spoken from faraway, but gradually they grew louder, until finally he could make out what they were saying._

"_But what if it never heals, he could be crippled from such an attack," a voice said. To his weary and hazy mind the words sounded muddled. But as he pieced together their meaning, he began to wonder just what these people were talking about._

"_No matter what, he will not fight again," another voice said, it was deeper than the first. "That should have killed him. Some how he survived it, we can only hope that it doesn't make cripple of him." The voice then became thoughtful, "Perhaps if the gods favor him enough they will let him walk away nearly unscathed. But no matter what, he will not fight again. I will not let him."_

"_Are your sure?" another voice queried, this one sounded the same as the others in tone. But something about it seemed younger. _

"_Yes, Elrond you even diagnosed it yourself," the deep voice offered, thought it sounded sad._

"_I have been mistaken in the past Gil-galad, perhaps I am now?" Elrond offered._

"_Do not give yourself false hope, my friend," the first voice said, "The fact he managed to get out of this alive was a miracle in itself. We should count ourselves and him blessed by the Vailor for that." _

"_Yes Glorfindel. That may be true, and I know you know much about such things, but I still feel this is my fault," Elrond said._

"_You may not take any blame for this incident, Elrond," Gil-galad's voice ordered. "I am your superior and king, if things are as bad as we have deemed them, then I will allow the blame of this to rest on my shoulders," Gil-galad said, "And mine alone," he added, seeing the sparkle of defiance lit up in his young herald's eyes. There was silence for a few moments. He listened for their voices, when he heard nothing, he began to slowly wake, and when he did a sharp cry came from one of the members._

"_Look!" Elrond said, "He's waking!" Suddenly, he could sense the heat of the three bodies that leaned over him. He was nearly fully awake, however his eyes still refusing to open_.

"We're finished," Elrond's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to earth with a jolt. "Are you alright Erestor?" Elrond asked his friend whose hands were now slightly trembling.

Erestor nodded, "Fine," he murmured, "Will you excuse me?" he asked, and then without waiting for an answer left the ward. Erestor found a bench just a few feet away after he left the healing ward and sat down. As soon as he did, he shut his eyes and to his dismay and fear more memories took over.

"_Welcome among the world of the living once more," Gil-galad's voice said softly. Erestor stared at him for a few moments, finding it hard to match the face with a name. Once he did, however, he tried to speak, only to find his throat too dry to do any such thing._

"_Hir nin," he croaked softly. Elrond, being the good healer he was, motioned for Glorfindel to raise the other elf. Once he had done so, Elrond raised a silver pitcher to his lips. The cold water that followed was heaven, and if it hadn't been for the searing pain throughout his entire body, he would have been sure he was in it._

"_Can you remember what happened?" Elrond's voice asked, after he lowered the pitcher. Erestor looked at him for a few moments, trying to get his vision back into focus. He wouldn't have been able to remember his own name, if they hadn't told him it._

"Erestor!" Erestor jumped and then looked rather guiltily up to see Elrond standing over him.

The half-elf did not look happy; on the contrary he was looking Erestor in a similar fashion as a mother would her guilty son. "Elrond," he greeted calmly, completely aware of the suspicious looks the elven lord was giving him as well as his own racing heart.

"Mellon-nin, I wanted to thank you for what you did," Elrond began, watching Erestor very closely. "I know that it must have reopened some old wounds," Elrond said those words, with more emphasis that Erestor deemed necessary. "But now it's for the best if we leave them be. It would be good for you as well," Elrond said and then he gently added, "Please, go and get some air." Erestor noted that he ordered and did not ask. But being the intelligent advisor he was; he did not challenge Elrond's command. Instead he rose from his chair and moved down the hall.

Once Elrond shut the door to the healing ward he looked around the hallway. Remembering something Elrond had said, Erestor headed down the hallway, and crossed the courtyard. Once there, he headed towards another hallways and finally ended up near the families private rooms. Erestor sighed and entered the door silently. Once inside, he crossed the room to always looking furtively around for a healer. When he saw none, he moved towards the bed, looking always for the tell tale gold hair. He finally caught a glimpse of rich gold and moved over to where a figure lay still on a white bed.

"Hello my friend," he said to the silent and apparently sleeping elf, "You can stop pretending now; it's only me. No healers, no Elrond," Erestor said in a low voice. Just as he expected, the figure on the bed's eyes looked at him.

"You are never fooled," Glorfindel commented. Erestor smiled gently.

"No, my friend I am not. Besides if I remember correctly, it was I who came up with that little trick," Erestor reminded gently.

"Ah," Glorfindel articulated, grimacing slightly as he tried to raise his body off of the bed. Erestor reached his arms under the taller and much heavy lord's body and helped him to a sitting position. "I knew you would come," Glorfindel said, when he was finally seated comfortably on the bed.

"Oh?" Erestor questioned, "How, pray tell, did you know that?"

"Because we are friends," Glorfindel said lightly, "And because of Elladan's injury," Glorfindel added his voice was serious now. Erestor could feel the color drain from his face. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "Erestor," Glorfindel's face looked slight anxious, "He'll be alright. It wasn't as bad, it won't have the same effects."

"We can't know that," Erestor alleged, seating himself on the other's elf's bed. "We don't know… I was given a second chance as a scholar. My love was never fighting…but Elladan…"

"…will be fine," Glorfindel stated, picking up where Erestor left off.

Erestor didn't reply for a few moments when he did his voice sounded weak. "I knew," he confessed to the other elf, "I knew that something was wrong. I could feel it."

Glorfindel stared back at him with a puzzled expression. "You knew? How?"

"I could feel it. I felt a sharp stab of pain go up my back," Erestor supplied, "For those few moments the wound felt like had at the battle of the Last Alliance. In that moment, I felt the sword once more in my back."

Glorfindel shook his head, "I don't know how that is possible," he shook his head, "Never have I heard of something like this. Have you spoken with Elrond about it?" he asked.

"No," Erestor said shaking his head, "I don't want to worry him more. He was already worried enough about me. I don't need to worry him more by telling him that my old injury has flared up again."

"Nay, he would want to know. You would only worry him more if you didn't tell him," Glorfindel said, speaking reasonably.

"True, but that would only be if he finds out later," Erestor said, looking seriously at his friend, "And I won't be telling him. Neither," he added sharply, "Will you." Glorfindel opened his mouth to protest, but Erestor wouldn't hear of it. "No, mellon-nin, I have kept many secrets for you. Including the time you returned from Mirkwood with a broken wrist. I did not tell Elrond then, and you will not tell him now."

"That was different," Glorfindel protested. "It was a minuscule injury, one that I didn't want him fretting needlessly over."

"I hardly call breaking most of the bones in your wrist, needless," Erestor said coolly.

"They were not broken!" Glorfindel stated.

"Your right, they were crushed," Erestor agreed dryly.

"It's still not the same," Glorfindel continued undaunted. "It was not a nearly fatal injury!"

The room became dead silent. "Forgive me, my friend," Glorfindel began his voice uncharacteristically hesitant, "I spoke without thinking."

Erestor lips were set in a grim line. "You do not need to remind me of things I already know. I think I would be the last person to forget just how serious that injury was," Erestor said tightly.

Glorfindel didn't respond. Instead he looked down at his hands and sighed, "I'm sorry Erestor," he murmured, his eyes remaining down cast, "It just, I rather dislike being unable to help."

Erestor nodded, "Understandable," he agreed.

"And getting back to the Elladan subject I don't believe that the injury will be nearly as serious on him," Glorfindel said, sounding very much like a naughty child who didn't want to tell the whole truth.

"Oh," Erestor questioned, one of his eyebrow's rising, "And what does that mean?"

"Well," Glorfindel began, trying to decide on the best way to approach this subject. "Elladan is…bigger than you are," he said. Erestor only response, was a slight increase of the arch of his eyebrow. "You know, he is heavier…and slightly taller."

"I'm ashamed for you Glorfindel, you first speak of my near death and now you have the lack decency to call me short!" Erestor said in a mocking way.

"It's the truth!" Glorfindel protested, his normally pale face gaining a rosy hue. "I mean…you are slightly…smaller than the rest of the elves around here…Not that that's a bad thing! It's great if you're an advisor!"

Erestor quirked an eyebrow, slight frown lines creasing his immortal face. "Have you heard the mortal expression, "You're digging yourself deeper?" Erestor asked casually.

"Yes?"

"You're exemplifying it right now." The two lords looked at one another, and then burst out laughing. Should anyone have looked in at that moment on Rivendell's most esteemed advisors, they would have seen the two howling with laughter, and would have probably run as far away from the province as they could.

"Ah," Erestor said, once the laughter had died down. "I still can't believe you said that."

"Neither can I," Glorfindel admitted.

"You're not really going to tell Elrond, are you?" Erestor asked his face once more serious.

Glorfindel looked at his friend thoughtfully, "No," he responded, "I know it's not my place. However, I still hope that you will consider doing so."

Erestor smiled benignly, _not a chance, _he thought. "I will consider it," he said.

"You are my best friend, save Elrond," Glorfindel said, "And it pains me to see you in pain. Please, truly consider it," Glorfindel practically pleaded. Erestor noted with a sense of irony that he could probably use this instance in the future, as Glorfindel was always saying how nice it would be if Erestor disappeared once and awhile.

"I did say I would consider it," Erestor reminded the other, though now he actually planned to do so. "Now I think it is time you rested."

"Thank you my friend," Glorfindel said, and then out of pure exhaustion he fell back against his pillows, and Erestor exited his room.

_A sword…sharp and dangerous…the sun glinting off its edges and running the length of its blade. The weapon raised high poised to strike…the pain…_

Erestor woke with a start and pulled the small dagger from his sleeve. He spun around in the sheets of his bed, searching. When he saw nothing, he breathed deeply and turned to look out the window, the sky was velvety blue, only the eastern edges hinting at the brightness that would eventually ensue.

It was then that the memories of his nightmare, of what had caused him to wake at this ungodly hour, came back. And he began to sift through them, trying to find a meaning. His final conclusion was the one he dreaded most. He was having flashbacks of a fight for middle earth; he was remembering his fall…

_There had been a sword, he knew that much._ _It had come out a nowhere, and had embedded its sharp edge into his back. Breaking through the strong metal armor, through the tough fabric of his uniform, and finally through the light shift he wore underneath it all. He remembered the vertigo that had taken control of his senses before nauseating pain and finally unconsciousness swept over him. And then there had been blackness…_

Erestor closed his eyes and shook his head. And then on an impulse, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and moved toward the door. On his way there he passed an object he feared. Erestor passed the polished silver mirror which hung on his wall, and was once more plagued with memories.

_He looked at the small mirror. In it he could see a sight so gruesome and unreal that it made in head spin. In the mirror he saw his back, only it was not the pale, unmarred skin he had grown used to seeing. No, this skin was sliced, bruised and bloodied. Erestor breathed slowly, trying to steady his racing heart. From what he could see in the mirror, the battle wound should have killed him. He may not have been Elrond, but he knew enough about healing to know that the chances of a person his size surviving a wound like the one he had received was not good._

Erestor rushed past the mirror without looking, knowing that if he did he might pass out right there. Instead he practically dove into the hallway. Once he was out in the cool moonlight, he felt relief wash over him. He moved swiftly and silently through the deserted corridors. He was about to head down to the gardens when his exceptional hearing caught an unusual sound. Erestor sped up slightly and rounded the corner only to find another night walker.

There stood Elladan, or really there swayed Elladan. Erestor noted that the elf's face was the color of milk and his body was shaking so badly that he was barely able to stand upright. "Elladan!" the twin jumped, "What are you doing out of bed? You were nearly cleaved in half! You should be resting," Erestor admonished, rushing to the younger one's side. It appeared his timing was nearly perfect, for just as he draped the twin's weight over his shoulder, he felt Elladan's body slump against his. Erestor almost stumbled, _almost_… but then he remembered that good elf lords, especially elf lord _advisors,_ don't stumble in public, so he grabbed the wall to balance himself.

"What were you thinking, _pen-neth_?" he asked the younger being, whose eyes were now closed and his face was drawn with pain.

"Just looking for…" Elladan's thought remained unfinished.

"Yes," Erestor said, "And while it's excellent that you feel up to ambling about; I'm quite sure your father, as well as most of the healers in Imladris, including myself, would disagree," the chief advisors reasoned. "Highly," he added to emphasize his point.

Elladan looked at his old teacher with pain-dulled eyes. "But Erestor," he began his words were barely understandable, "I need to find him. I promised him I would!" the younger elf stated, looking and sounding delirious.

"And who," Erestor asked as he led the barely lucid elf back to the House of Healing, "Is so important that he must be seen when you are barely able to walk?"

"Estel," the elf murmured, "I promised him I would say goodnight…" Elladan trailed off.

Erestor paused and took a second to look down at the younger elf, _such loyalty…_ "I will tell Estel where you are and why you couldn't visit him. Believe me _pen-neth_, he will understand," Erestor said softly. Then without another word, he led Elladan back to his room.

When Erestor woke, he found himself in the most god-awful position he had ever encountered. It wasn't until he stood up and let the kinks out of his back that he truly knew were he was. The healing ward, but how did he…it was then that he heard childish laughter.

Puzzled Erestor turned and headed towards the curtained off rooms. Erestor pulled back the curtains to reveal a cheerful Estel laughing at or with two very tired looking, but never the less awake twins.

"Good morning Elrohir, Elladan, Estel," Erestor said, smiling at each in turn. "Has your father already been here?"

The two older elves smiled at their old teacher, but Estel bounced off the bed and gave Erestor a hug. Erestor bent down and gently lifted the child into his arms.

"Yes," Elrohir said, his voice slightly weaker than usual, "He let Estel with us. I guess he figured we couldn't get away that way."

"He has a good point," Erestor agreed, causing the twins to frown slightly. "He knows that you won't – What is it _pen-neth_?" he asked Estel who was yanking on his robes.

"Did you hear what Elladan did?" he asked excitedly; his curls almost as askew as his energy. Erestor frown at the child and then looked at his brothers, who both looked slightly shocked.

"Estel," Elrohir said, his voice slightly nervous sounding, "Don't pester Erestor, coming and sit with us."

Now, Erestor was not oblivious and therefore he realized what was going on. "What did you do?" he asked the guilty-looking twins.

"Nothing to you, if that's what you're worried about," Elladan said.

"Who then?" Erestor pressed.

"Glorfindel." Both said.

"What for? What did he do to deserve it?" Erestor asked.

"He deserved it," Elrohir reassured.

"I mean you know what _he _did!" Elladan protested his voice weak.

Erestor knew exactly what they were referring to and they were right, the tall blond _did _deserve it. "Fine, perhaps he did," he relented. "But did _you _really have to get out of bed last night to do it?" Erestor asked.

"Oh yes," Elladan said, shifting his position slightly, he only managed to turn slightly before a tide wave of pain hit him. He was about to settle for the originally discomfort, when a gentle set of hand turned him. "Thank you Erestor," he murmured once the pain had diminished.

Erestor smiled, "It's nothing pen-neth." Then the advisor turned to the other twin. "Did your father say how your wounds are healing?"

"Well," a fourth voice said. The new coming was greeted by a loud and exuberant, "Ada!" followed by a quieter, "Lord Elrond."

"So I am to understand that both of their wounds are healing well," Erestor said.

"Yes," Elrond said, "Both," he said that word with a lot of emphasis, "Are healing very well."

Erestor smiled and was about to say something when a loud shout could be heard. The room's occupants all looked at one another. "What or who was that?" Elrond asked, Erestor spared a glance at the twins who were trying very hard not to laugh. Unfortunately, their father also saw this.

"What did you do?" he asked, "And who to?"

"Glorfindel and it was payback," Elrohir said definitely.

Elrond shook his head, "What will I do with you?" he asked.

The twins smiled craftily, "Nothing," the replied in unison.

Erestor smiled. Yes, he decided as he listened to Glorfindel shriek in anger for the second time. Things were definitely back to normal.

**Hope you all liked that well enough. Please consider the review box as it only helps me get better. Thanks for your time!**

**Kuramagal**


End file.
